notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eärnur of Gondor
Like his father Eärnil II, Eärnur (Q."Servant of the Sea") was a superb seaman and Warrior. Unlike his predecessor, though, Earnur proved to be a poor ruler. His love for contests and battle outweighed any feeling for effectively governing his people, and his proud, selfish nature prevented him from marrying and giving Gondor an heir. Earnur ruled Gondor as the thirty-third King (T.A. 2043-50). He was the last of Anarion's line and the last monarch of the South Kingdom. The era of the Ruling Stewards followed his short reign. Then, after the crowning of Aragorn II as King Elessar, the Kingdoms in Exile were reunited and the same High-king ruled both Gondor and Arnor. While heir to the throne, Eärnur commanded the Dúnadan army that embarked from Pelargir in T.A. 1974 in order to assist King Arvedui of Arthedain to withstand the impending attack from Angmar. Although he arrived too late to save the North Kingdom from being overrun by the Witch-king's minions, he did lead his soldiers to victory over the Angmarrim. His Knights broke the flank of the enemy at the Battle of Fornost (T.A. 1975), and Prince Eärnur foolishly chased the fleeing Nazgûl-lord. His horse reared, however, when the Witch-king turned to engage him, and the Prince no longer held any advantage in the impending melee. Only the intervention of the Elf-lord Glorfindel saved him. The Ringwraith rode off, deserting his defeated kingdom and swearing revenge. The Witch-king's opportunity came in T.A. 2043, upon the death of King Eärnil II and the ascension of Eärnur as the monarch in Gondor. Hoping to slay his old adversary and continue the pressure against the South Kingdom that began with taking of Minas Ithil in T.A. 2002, the Chieftain of the Ringwraiths issued an open challenge to Eärnur to duel, but the Steward Mardil restrained the fiery nature of the new King. Eärnur reluctantly refused the offer, and the Witch-king proclaimed the Dúnadan monarch a coward. Fortunately, Mardil's care tempered Eärnur's pride, for the King's second realized that it would be easier to reclaim Minas Ithil by force of arms. The crowning of Eärnur coincided with the renaming of Minas Anor as Minas Tirith. The change embodied the new King's resolve, for he hoped to drive the Witch-king from Ithilien. Unfortunately, the Ringwraith's host proved too well entrenched and patience began to wear on Eärnur's mind. Rashness and pride gradually supplanted his reason. When the Witch-king called him both faint-hearted and feeble in T.A. 2050, thereby renewing the challenge, Mardil failed to dissuade the Gondorian monarch from riding to his doom. Earnur gathered some Knights and rode to Minas Ithil (Minas Morgul). There, he accepted combat with the Lord of the Nazgûl, losing the duel, his life, and his compatriots. Heirless, he left Gondor without a King. The bereaved Mardil became the first in the line of Ruling Stewards. Later Wounded with a Morgûl-blade Eärnur eventually became a Wraith under the command of the Lord of the Nazgûl, he took the identity of Mordirith and was sent to Angmar to unite the Angmarrim, Hillmen of Rhudaur and Gundabad Orcs under his banner to besiege Eriador, when his mission was stopped by heroes sent by the Elves of Rivendell he was dismantled and returned to Minas Morgûl, where he became the new Gothmog and led the Morgûl-Host to battle Minas Tirith. Principle Items: The following items were the hereditary possessions of the Kings of Gondor. All of them, except the "Helm of Elendil" were lost when King Eärnur disappeared in TA. 2050. *Crown-helm of Gondor — (Helm of Atanatar) white (mithril alloy) helmet of High Helmet design, shaped like a high, pointed dome applied with jewels. *Helm of House Andúnië - A númenórean war-Helm of the High Helmet design, a stylized high dome with two applied wings of Sea-birds.This was the Helm of Elendil and the original crown of Gondor. *Mace — (Mace of Anárion) mithril-inlaid eog Holy Mace topped with an inset aquamarine. The gem glew upon wielder's mental command and, depending on the level of concentration, could emit a bright beam that shone afar The mace was a originally a slaying-weapon when used against Sea-drakes, Kraken, or Fell-turtles and was used as the sceptre of Gondor. *Shield— (Shield of Anarion) gold-and silver-inlaid black ithilnaur shield. Set atop the black metal field, the silver inlay formed the symbol of Gondor: the White Tree and the Seven Stars. *Númenórean Battle-axe *Númenórean Long sword other items: *Orthadel -magic elven longsword Category:Dunadan Category:Gondorian Category:Third Age Category:Gondor Category:King Category:Knight Category:Undead Category:Wraith Category:Minas Morgûl Category:Angmar